Final Fantasy Cinderella
by Brad1
Summary: The characters from Final Fantasy take part in a weird Cinderella story please R


this here is a FFCinderella story based on the FF7 characters I got bored one day so I decided to write its kind of weird I know but please R&R  
  
Final Fantasy Cinderella   
Once upon a time there lived a couple, Cloud & Aeris. This couple had been going out for sometime. They decided to get married. Cloud & Aeris soon had a little bundle of joy their son, Vincent. They were a happy family never argued never fused it was paradise.  
One day 17 years later Cloud's wife, Aeris, died it was a sad occasion. As time went by Cloud meet a new women, Tifa, completely the opposite of Aeris. Aeris was a girl you could take and meet your parents a sweet wholesome girl. Tifa on the other hand was a girl who you wouldn't really want to bring home to momma, she looked like a girl who had a bad reputation if you know what I mean. She also has two sons Cid, & Sephiroth their meaner than a rattle snake.  
A little while later Cloud died leaving Vincent all alone with Tifa, Cid, & Sephiroth. Months later Tifa, Vincent's stepmother remarried her first husband Barret, a big black man, (Cid, & Sephiroth are white if you were wondering). Vincent's life soon became a living hell, he had to do all the shores while Cid & Sephiroth just lay around the house doing nothing.  
One day a man appeared at the door he was a messenger from Princess Yuffie the Messenger, Reeve, a normal looking man in a three piece suit, he said" I have come here on behalf of Princess Yuffie to announce that she is looking for a husband and ask to invite you and your family to the Ball". After Reeve, the Messenger, left he thought a ball wow! what am I going to wear. He goes to his step parents Tifa & Barret to ask their permission to go to the Ball "If you get your shores done I will think about letting you go to the Ball" Tifa said.  
Reeve worked very hard on his shores day and night he finally got them done when his stepfather, Barret, said" No step son of mine is going to no Ball I'm only taking my real sons, Cid & Sephiroth, there is no room for you." "You can just sit here and cry all you want because you ant going" Cid said sticking out his tongue. Well, the not so happy evil family is off to the Ball.  
While Vincent was just sitting there thinking why he couldn't go to the Ball all of a sudden a mysterious dog appears "hello I'm Red XIII your fairy Goddog" fairy Goddog he thought he said "I never heard of fairy Goddog I've heard of fairy Godmother and Godfather" then Red XIII said" Fairy Godfathers and Godmothers only exist in Fairytales well you want to go to the Ball ok do you have lizards" "yes" "Bring them here" he brings the lizards to Red XIII he turns the lizards to drivers and he turns an old Carrot into a stagecoach and gives Vincent some new clothes. "You only have to Midnight and then the spell wears off"  
Vincent is on his way to the Ball. Meanwhile, at the Ball Cid & Sephiroth go up to meet the Princess, Yuffie. Cid said" can I have this dance babe" Sephiroth then said" she don't want you when she can have me". While, they are arguing Yuffie gets away from them as she sees Vincent who just walked in to the Ballroom. Yuffie thought WOW! what a hunk she goes over to him and ask him to dance. He thought WOW! the Princess is dancing with me. The Princess says "Your the handsomest man I ever saw I feel I've Known you all my life". They get ready to kiss and the clock just struck Midnight "I'm sorry I got to go" Vincent said " Wait who are you? Were can I find you?" he dropped his shoe as he left.  
Vincent made it home before his step Mother and Father. The next day the Princesses Messenger, Reeve, came with Princess Yuffie and she had Vincent's shoe to find out who the shoe belongs to who ever fits the shoe she will marry. They enter Vincent's home "I'll get it" Vincent said "No it might be someone important you leave" Barret said as he opened the door. "Do you have sons who came to the Ball last night" Reeve said "Oh yeah Cid, Sephiroth come here and try on this shoe" Barret said. Both Cid & Sephiroth try on the shoe it was to big for Cid and to small for Sephiroth. "Do you have anymore boys" "No just Vincent but, he wasn't at the Ball" "let him try on the shoe" said the Princess "It would just be a waste of time he is nothing but a peasant" Vincent enters "hey there is my other shoe" he jerks out the other pair and then kiss the Princess they get in the Princesses Carriage and they live happily ever after and Vincent never saw his stepmother or stepfather again.  
  
  
The End  
  
hope you liked the story  



End file.
